JumpStart Around the World
JumpStart Around the World is a game released in 2000 for grades preschool to second grade. It focuses on building a basic knowledge of geography and different cultures, though the educational content is not as rigorous as that of most contemporary JumpStart games (a common feature in games released only as bonus discs). In all grade versions, the player travels around the world with their travel buddy/buddies and collects souvenirs in their scrapbook. The game was included in the Deluxe 2 CD Set releases of JumpStart Preschool (1999), JumpStart Kindergarten (1998), JumpStart 1st Grade (2000), and JumpStart 2nd Grade. All four versions of JumpStart Around the World are very similar, and feature the same type of game play and concepts. One notable difference is that each grade level has a different character or characters as the player's travel buddy/buddies. Each travel buddy is a mascot of one the four aforementioned games, such as Frankie for first grade, and CJ and Edison for second grade. Extended content was available for the game during its initial release period, which could be downloaded from the Internet. The extended content included new trip options, locations, and mini-games which were not initially available on the CD. JumpStart Adventure Challenge is essentially the 3rd-6th Grade equivalent of JumpStart Around the World. Gameplay First, the player must pick a trip, which will determine their final destination. At the beginning of a new trip, the player always starts at the JumpStart Travel Agency, which is located on an island west of California, United States. The player chooses their destination by clicking on one of the trip options at the JumpStart Travel Agency. Once a trip has been chosen, the player travels from location to location until they reach their destination. The world map shows all of the locations that the player can visit, which are marked by red dots. If a dot is flashing, that means the player can go to that location next. A location only becomes accessible when the player is within a certain range of it. After the player chooses a location from the world map, then they have to choose how they want to get there. The player must select a mode of transportation from the Travel Menu. When the player chooses their mode of transportation, they must pay a certain number of Travel Tokens. When the player runs out of travel tokens, they have to go to the Travel Agency to win more. Each mode of transportation has its own activity. The player needs to complete the activity to travel to the next location. Each time the player visits a location, they can pick one souvenir to collect. There are four types of souvenirs for each location: a postcard, a fun fact card, a photo, and sounds. Once the player collects all four souvenirs for a location, they get a set of stickers that they can use to decorate that location's scrapbook page. Trips Initially Available *Rushing to Russia *Can Ya Get to Kenya *Outbound to the Outback *Cha-Cha to China Extended Content *Cool Down in Canada *Zip Over to Zimbabwe *Pack Up for Peru *Rock in Morocco Traveling Games Initially Available *'Boat Afloat' - Move the boat from the bottom of the screen to the top of the screen while avoiding the obstacles. You can move up, down, left, or right. Many obstacles will move left or right across the screen. When your boat gets hit, it sinks. If all your boats sink, you lose. Sometimes a power-up will appear. If you get the power-up, it allows you to take one hit from an obstacle without taking damage. *'Back on Track' - Steer the train around the grid using the arrow keys. You have to collect the things that belong to certain category. Each time you collect an item, you get another train car. Your train cars trail behind you. Be careful not to drive the train engine into them. If you hit your own train cars, you will have to start all over. Sometimes a power-up will appear on the grid. If you collect it, it allows you to run into your train cars once without taking damage. You need to collect a certain number of train cars to win. When you've collected as many train cars as you need, the farm will appear. Drive to it to win. *'Blimp Bounce' - Move the blimp back and forth. Your travel buddy will bounce off the top of the blimp and hit the clouds to clear them. Clear all the clouds to win, and don't let your travel buddy fall. Sometimes a cloud will turn yellow. If your travel buddy hits the yellow cloud, you'll get a twin travel buddy to help out. *'Wings and Rings' - Fly the plane through rings while collecting fuel and avoiding storm clouds. Your fuel will steadily run out if you don't collect more, and storm clouds deplete more of your fuel. You need to fly through a certain number of rings to win. Extended Content *'Sub Swish!' - Move the submarine with the arrow keys. Catch the fish that appear in the bottom left corner of the screen. Avoid the wrong fish. Each time you hit a wrong fish, you lose one of your tries. The mini-game ends if you lose all of your tries. You have to catch a certain number of fish to win. *'Balloon Breezin'' - Move the hot air balloon up, down, left, and right with the arrow keys. Collect as many of the floating boxes as you can. These will give you more fuel, and increase your score. Avoid all of the obstacles, such as birds, planes, and UFOs. Each time you get hit, you lose some fuel. When you run out of fuel, you lose a try. The game ends if you lose all of your tries. *'Scooter Scramble' - Move the scooter forward or backward by using the up and down arrow keys. Turn the scooter using the left and right arrow keys. Collect the shapes that create the picture in the bottom left corner of the screen. Your fuel will steadily run out over time. Collect fuel tanks to increase your fuel. Hitting a wrong shape will decrease your fuel more. If you run out fuel, you lose a try. The game ends if you lose all of your tries. *'Follow the Glider!' - Brady Bear will perform a hang glider maneuver. A set of arrows will appear near the bottom right corner of the screen. Press the arrow keys in the correct order to perform the same maneuver as Brady Bear. If you get one of the steps wrong, you will have failed to complete that maneuver. You have to successfully perform a certain number of maneuvers to win. Travel Agency Game Use the arrow keys to move Brady Bear through the maze. Help Brady eat all of the honeycombs in the maze to win the game. Bees will wander around the maze. If Brady Bear gets stung, you lose one of your tries. If you lose all of your tries, you lose the game. There are a few honey pots in each maze. If you get a honey pot, you become temporarily invincible to the bees. Shapes or math problems will appear at the top of the screen. Each time you get a correct number or shape you get a travel token coupon. If you win the game, your travel token coupons become travel tokens. If you lose the game, any coupons you earned will not become travel tokens. Characters *Eleanor (preschool version) *Kisha (preschool version) *Casey (preschool version) *Pierre (preschool version) *Hopsalot (kindergarten version) *Frankie (first grade version) *CJ (second grade version) *Edison (second grade version) *Brady Bear (all versions) Locations Initially Available *California, United States *New York, United States *Brazil *France *Italy *Egypt *Kenya, Africa *India *Russia *China *Japan *Australia Extended Content *Canada *Zimbabwe, Africa *Peru *Morocco, Africa Songs *JumpStart Around the World Opening Song *Give My Regards to Broadway *Moon Above Rio *Beautiful Italy *In the Woods of India *I'd Rather Be in Peru Re-release In 2003, the second grade version of JumpStart Around the World was re-released as JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Field Trip Adventure. This release included all of the extended content on the disc, which previously had to be downloaded. Gallery Screenshots atw_title screen.png|The title screen atw_sign in.png|The sign-in screen ATWK MapScreen.png|The map screen atw_trips.png|The first set of trip choices Fta trips 2.png|The second set of trip choices atw_travel menu.png|The first set of travel options Fta travel 2.png|The second set of travel options atw_boat afloat.png|''Boat Afloat'' activity atw_back on track.png|''Back on Track'' activity atw_blimp bounce.png|''Blimp Bounce'' activity atw_wings and rings.png|''Wings and Rings'' activity Fta sub game.png|''Sub Swish!'' activity Fta balloon game.png|''Balloon Breezin''' activity Fta scooter game.png|''Scooter Scramble'' activity Fta glider game.png|''Follow the Glider!'' activity Atw honey.png|''The Travel Agency Game'' (shapes) Fta honey.png|''The Travel Agency Game'' (math) For a larger gallery of images from this game, see the JumpStart Around the World Gallery Box Art Aroundworld.jpg|Boxart for the game as found with the re-release of JumpStart 2nd Grade Videos JumpStart_Around_the_World_intro|Opening song JumpStart Around the World - Preschool buddies introduction JumpStart Around the World - Hopsalot introduction JumpStart Around the World - Frankie introduction JumpStart Around the World - CJ and Edison introduction JumpStart Around the World (preschool) - Kenya clip|The Preschool Gang in Kenya JumpStart Around the World (kindergarten) - China clip|Hopsalot in China JumpStart Around the World (1st grade) - Australia clip|Frankie in Australia JumpStart Around the World (2nd grade) - Russia clip|CJ and Edison in Russia References Around the World Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:Bonus discs Category:Kindergarten Products Category:First Grade Products Category:Second Grade Products Category:Preschool Products Category:2000 Releases